


Two Can Keep A Secret

by nautilus_8532



Series: Duskwood One shots [7]
Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilus_8532/pseuds/nautilus_8532
Summary: How did Hannah and Amy knew each other? Who killed Amy?
Series: Duskwood One shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092431
Kudos: 1





	Two Can Keep A Secret

I will never forget that evening. I was walking home minding my own business when I heard the loud bang and screeching of tires behind me. As I turned around to look, this woman rolled onto the side of the road, blood gushing out through the wound in her head. I stood aghast as her blood flowed through the pavement, reaching my shoes, making me trip and land on the ground as I tried to avoid it.

The car started again, making a roaring sound as it sped away. Everything happened so fast, but as the car took off, there was something I remembered seeing clearly from the car's back windshield - a sticker with the image of a black bird - a raven to be exact. 

The woman kept groaning as if to call for help and I ran to her side, asking her to keep still. Every move she does makes the blood from her wound flow more. Her outstretched hand reached my arms, and her cold hands brought me back to reality, noticing the emerald bracelet dangling from her wrist. 

"Help me. Please." She croaked as she coughed up more blood. Something warm splashed onto the side of my face and as I wiped and looked at it, my hands trembled, finding her blood staining it. I tried to keep my hands away from my body, standing up as I tried to find something to wipe the blood off, but nothing. 

As I looked up, I saw another kid staring at my bloodied face, both of her hands covering her face. In my panic I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from that place. I ran until I ran out of breath. Once I reached a stream I dipped my hands on it, scrubbing the blood on my hands and wiping my face to remove the metallic scent of her blood. I came home, locked the doors to my room and hid in the corner, trying to make sense of what just happened.

After sometime, they found her body buried in the woods, and the community decided to commemorate her death through a memorial plaque that says:

**_In Loving Memory_ **

**_Jennifer Hanson_ **

**_"Do not stand at my grave and cry;_ **

**_I am not there. I did not die."_ **

She died because I ran away. She died because I was too afraid to say anything. 

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear, this one you'll save_

  
  
  


**Ten Years Later**

I was in my car outside the art studio, waiting for Cleo to finish her art class as we agreed to go to the Aurora together. As people started to fill the walkway, I scanned for Cleo's face in the crowd when I saw something that made my blood run cold. 

There, the woman with the blonde hair, carrying her bag and her canvas with the drawing I saw only once before - a raven. I rolled out my windows and stared at her, as if to make sure that my eyes were not fooling me. She looked back in my direction and I can see that my horror reflected in hers and she started running away. 

I didn't realize that Cleo has already sat inside, placing her things in the backseat. 

"What are you staring at?" she asked as she put on her seatbelt. 

I glanced back at her and at the woman through my side mirror, closing the window as I started the car. 

"Who is that woman with the blond hair, the one in your class?" I asked Cleo. 

"You mean Amy, the one who lives near the post office? Why, do you know her?" 

"No. It's just - she seems scared."

"Really? I never noticed." Cleo said as she turned to look at Amy's direction, finding her out of sight. "Shall we go?"

A small smile escaped my lips, pushing the thoughts at the back of my head. I can deal with all of this later - Cleo and others don't need to know. 

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Takin' this one to the grave_

  
  
  


**Seven Days before I disappeared**

I was somehow able to get in touch with her, waiting outside her house until she emerges. She does not go out that much, and I wanted to ask her some questions after I saw the raven drawn on her canvas. She didn't open the door for me, but asked to meet me at the place where they put a memorial for Jennifer. 

I waited for her until the time we agreed on passed. I was about to leave when I saw her timidly walking past the dirt path where Jennifer's memorial plaque was placed.

"I know what you did." She started as she glanced on the plaque, then to me. "I saw you running away, after she asked for help." 

I shook my head in confusion. She might've misunderstood it. "You don't understand. I was shocked with what happened, too! What would you do if you were in my place? And what about you?! You were there too, and you didn't do anything either." 

"You think this is easy for me? I've lived with regret all my life. I see her mangled corpse whenever I pass the woods. I hear her body hitting the hood of that car every time I walk down the street! I wish I didn't see any of it!" she shouted as tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"I want it to stop. I want it to end. But now it gets worse. Someone is stalking me. I can't shake him off. It's like he's always watching." 

I know what she means. 

_If I show you, then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret…_

  
  


**Two Days before I disappeared**

"We should tell the police what happened. Tell them there's someone after us." she suggested after we met again at the woods. 

"And what, tell them that we let Jennifer die? No! There's got to be another way!" I argued as I tried to pace back and forth. No one must know what we know about Jennifer. I can't let anyone know what I did. What would they say about me? What would Thomas think of me? Lilly? Cleo?

Amy walked to the memorial plaque and touched it, as if asking for Jennifer's forgiveness and permission. She looked ready to call the police. 

"I'm telling the police everything as soon as I'm home." She said as she traced the letters of Jennifer's name on the plaque. 

I panicked. I haven't thought about everything yet. I'm not ready for this,and she looks ready to let all hell break loose. 

As if my vision tunneled, I picked up a large rock and hit her on the side of her head, making her fall and hit the forest floor with a dull thud. As if it wasn't enough, I struck her head again until I hear her bones crack. The rock fell from my shaking hands, her blood flowing down the ground. 

It was the large drops of rain that fell on my face that brought me back to reality, making me cover my face in horror and regret. 

"I told you I wasn't ready! I told you there should be another way!" I screamed on her lifeless body as the rain started to soak the ground, along with her blood, red. 

I ran away from the area, looking left and right to see if anyone saw me. I jumped inside my car, fumbled for my keys and revved the engine to life, driving away as far as I could.

**_IF ONE OF THEM IS DEAD._ **

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics was taken from the song "Secret" by The Pierces. 🎶🎶


End file.
